


Motorbike and chocolate

by michirukaiou7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta su richiesta di Chu per l'<a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/ff_meme.html">anti-canon meme</a></p><p>Remus guardò il mostro luccicante davanti ai suoi occhi, che parve ricambiare l’occhiata con aria di sfida.<br/>– Allora? – chiese Sirius, festante come un cucciolo – Non è meravigliosa? Di’, Moony, come si può resistere ad una simile meraviglia?<br/>– Ho resistito per anni, Pad – sbuffò il ragazzo, stringendosi nel suo vecchio maglione verde – E credo di poter continuare a farlo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorbike and chocolate

Remus guardò il mostro luccicante davanti ai suoi occhi, che parve ricambiare l’occhiata con aria di sfida.  
– Allora? – chiese Sirius, festante come un cucciolo – Non è meravigliosa? Di’, Moony, come si può resistere ad una simile meraviglia?  
– Ho resistito per anni, Pad – sbuffò il ragazzo, stringendosi nel suo vecchio maglione verde – E credo di poter continuare a farlo!  
– Nossignore – ghignò Black, agguantandolo per le spalle – Hai promesso che ci salirai, e lo farai! Avanti, Moony, è da quando l’ho comprata che voglio che tu e James la proviate:  _ho bisogno_  di condividere questa meraviglia con i miei migliori amici, non pensi?  
– Perché io? – gemette Remus, puntando i piedi come un mulo riottoso – Perché non Peter?!  
– Wormy morirebbe di paura – sospirò Sirius, sollevando gli occhi al cielo – Su, coraggio, non costringermi a metterti là sopra in braccio, non l’ho mai fatto nemmeno con le mie fiamme! Sii uomo, Moony!  
– Appunto! – borbottò Remus – Sono un uomo, mica un ippogrifo: non sento la necessità di…  
Con un gesto atletico (che gli costò uno strappo muscolare, perché il suo amico non era propriamente esile come una donzella), l’indegno erede della dinastia Black sollevò di peso uno sconvolto Remus, accomodandolo sul sellino della moto – Fossi in te rimarrei fermo, Moony – aggiunse ghignando (e massaggiandosi la spalla) – Se ti agiti il cavalletto non tiene e cadi insieme alla mia adorata.  
Lupin meditò, per un istante, di vendicarsi in modo orribile, bozzando e graffiando quella spaventosa cavalcatura luccicante con un  _accidentale_  voletto assieme a lei sull’asfalto, ma poi pensò che Sirius si sarebbe probabilmente tolto la vita e l’immagine del suo amico sanguinante sul relitto di una moto era uno spettacolo che avrebbe preferito non vedere.  
Con un balzo atletico (in barba alla scusa che il cavalletto non avrebbe retto), Black balzò sulla “sua adorata”, che si accese con un rombo spaventoso, tipo drago con una violentissima bronchite, e si sollevò.  
Remus rimase senza fiato un istante, prima di berciare – Avevo detto  _no_ , Pad!  
Sirius rise beato e diede una seconda sgasata, facendo partire il suo bolide.  
Avrei dovuto tentare di distruggere prima quel dannato trabiccolo, si disse Lupin, ma ormai era troppo tardi; la moto sfrecciava rumorosa sopra i tetti del quartiere londinese in cui Black aveva preso casa: un posto pittoresco, a suo modo, nel quale lui sembrava trovarsi pienamente a suo agio. Remus lo invidiava un po’: a lui era sempre riuscito piuttosto difficile provare una sensazione del genere, a meno che non si trovasse sotto le coperte, o sprofondato in una delle poltrone della Sala Comune, con un libro come schermo, o nella biblioteca di Hogwarts. Cercò freneticamente un qualche appiglio a cui tenersi, e non trovò nulla di meglio che agguantare la giacca svolazzante del suo indegno compare.  
– Attento a stringere, Moony, l’ho comprata col mio ultimo stipendio! – rise divertito Black. Sembrava un bambino il giorno del suo compleanno, e Remus si chiese seriamente perché mai fosse tanto esaltato a scarrozzare per il cielo un amico terrorizzato e tutt’altro che entusiasta; però certe assurdità erano tipiche di quel ragazzo, e Lupin smise di pensarci.  
Soprattutto perché il suo stomaco, di colpo, iniziò a dargli noia.  
– Si… Sirius?  
– Cosa?  
– Fermati.  
– Perché? Non è meraviglioso?  
– Pad, fermati.  
– Avanti, Moony, non fare la donnicciola! È solo un voletto, non sto neppure spingendo troppo sul…  
–  _Black, fermati o ti vomito addosso!_

~*~

Quant’era bella, la terra? Quanto fascino spirava da ogni singolo ciottolo, da ogni filo d’erba, persino dal grigio scuro dell’asfalto? Remus si ripromise di non dimenticare mai più tanta meraviglia.  
– Come… cioè… come ti senti, Moony?  
In altri momenti, l’ansiosa preoccupazione di Sirius avrebbe lenito il suo nervosismo; bene, in quel preciso momento lì decise che invece poteva divertirsi a tirare la corda – Come se avessi lo stomaco al posto dei polmoni – brontolò infatti.  
– Senti – tentò Black, tormentandosi i capelli con una mano – Facciamo che, appena lo stomaco ti torna a posto, torniamo verso casa a piedi, eh?  
Remus abbandonò a malincuore il suo appassionante tet a tet con il suolo ed alzò lo sguardo sul suo amico: fu mosso da una leggera compassione, ma preferì non mostrarla; temeva che una simile debolezza potesse essere il preludio di una nuova, drammatica, esperienza sul dannato trabiccolo volante.  
– Anzi, sai che facciamo? – tentò Sirius, con l’aria di un cucciolo festante, nel disperato tentativo di farsi perdonare – Ti porto in un negozio babbano dove hanno la cioccolata a prezzi stracciati!  
Gli occhi di Lupin si addolcirono all’istante:  _cioccolato. Prezzi stracciati._  Il mondo era un posto fantastico, a volte.  
– Dai, Moony, smettila di odiarmi, ce la sto mettendo tutta!  
Remus lo guardò da sotto in su, mentre si rialzava e spolverava i pantaloni; caro, vecchio Padfoot: così stupido ed infantile, ma in possesso di un fascino che avrebbe smosso il cuore a chiunque.  
Beh, almeno con lui funzionava.  
Sorrise – Dal momento che sono un uomo molto magnanimo, penso che stavolta ti perdonerò…  
Sirius si fece venire i calli alle mani, per spingere la moto spenta, ma (anche se le dita gli rimasero intorpidite per una serata) non gl’importò, perché per tutta la strada non fece altro che guardare Remus, beatamente abbracciato al suo sacchetto di tavolette di cioccolato.


End file.
